User blog:ChickenPieManiaLove/Does iCarly bring YOU memories?
''What memories does ICarly bring you? '' First of all, I’ll introduce myself. I’m a 15 year old girl who happens to be crazy about iCarly. I just newly joined the wiki mere seconds ago but I’ve been following this wiki excessively since iOMG came out in April 2010 but I never really had the guts to make an account and join until now. So I thought I’ll just get to know people with this pointless blog which does have a purpose so it’s not really that inane. Now I’ll come to what this blog is about -> Purpose: Memories are those special moments in life which you can never forget even if you try to which I’ve horribly failed at times. Now like I said before, I’m crazy on iCarly and one of the reasons why is because the show really connects me with some of the closest friends I have and it was the root for a lot of unforgettable memories I still remember today. My guess is that a lot of you guys have certain reminiscences too because of this fantastic show right? So the intention of this blog is for everyone to share that one or more specific memories that you can never put off your mind! Below, I wrote some of mine which I want to share with you guys. ' Memory #1': One of my most favourite babysitters (yeah my parents are really protective) is my thirty old neighbour (a lady) who looks pretty young (like she’s in her early 20s) and watches iCarly (HAHA YEAH :D) . So this is what happened while we were watching iParty with Victorious. Me: I want to have a mole like Gibby. Neighbour: *looks at the TV. intently* Mhm… Me: Do you want to have a mole like Gibby? Neighbour: Mhm… *still looking at the TV. but more mesmerized* Me: You know you can’t marry my TV *me laughing like I just said the funniest joke in the world* Neighbour: *still mesmerized* The guy who plays Spencer is hot Me: o.O WHAT?! Oh yeah…you’re old *me still laughing like I said an even funnier joke* I’m sorry if this offended any Spencer Shay/Jerry Trainor enthusiasts. I, personally, have saw Spencer and Jerry as a goofy brother who I wished I had so it was quite strange for me to hear anyone looking at him in that ‘light’. Anyway, I can never forget this because after, my babysitter never spoke to me for a few days. Did I ever tell you that she’s highly sensitive? '' '''Memory #2': I have this cousin, who HATES iCarly…why you might ask, well the answer is – she thinks iCarly is just pointless and stupid comedy which makes me laugh because that’s exactly what it is. It is silly comedy and THAT IS WHY I LOVE IT and I’m pretty sure that’s what makes you obsessed with it too. Sometimes I think she’s mental and I tried to persuade my aunt to place her in a mental hospital when I was younger and my aunt still makes fun of me for it until this day. She even re-enacts it at points, like yesterday at dinner o-o. Me (supposedly when I was eleven): Cousin is mental, Aunty. Aunt: Don’t say that honey Me: But she’s wacked. She has no sense of humour and will die alone because of it. You need to send her to the mental hospital so she’ll at least give you a grandchild Aunt: *spaced out* WHAT?! My Mom: *smacks me in the head* Say sorry Me: I’m sorry that your daughter is mentally confused. Aunt: *starts laughing* Why is she mentally confused? Me: She HATES iCarly! Aunt: That show with those freakishly loud two girls and that whimpy boy? Me: YOUR WHOLE FAMILY IS CRAZY! My Mom: *smacks me in the head again* GO TO YOUR ROOM. Yeah, that’s what went on. Well my persuading wasn’t really effective, looking back to it and yep, I’m quite open with things which is the reason why I’m a bit deaf with my left ear from my mother smacking me in the head all the time :p '' '''Memory #3': Now remember I wrote that there are some memories that you desperately try to forget but it still haunts you. Well this is one of them. This happened in grade nine; during the whole hype after iOMG aired and we found out Sam loved Freddie. So I have this girl in my science class who thinks she’s an angel and I call her – ANGEL (though that’s not her real name) because she acts like a goody two shoes and there’s this boy who’s one of the dorkiest people I’ve ever met. Anyway, the point is, I’m not really friendly with these two because they’re utterly annoying and there was this one time we were grouped together for this Biology project… Dork (the boy): We’re totally going to ace this project. I mean we have Angel ''(the girl) here and she’s so smart. Angel: *laughs and pretends to be modest* Oh, Dork. I just inherit my dad’s genes. I’m not naturally smart as you think I am. Me: Yeah, yeah…let’s get this over with. I feel like I’m in hell with both of you here in my house Angel: *talking to me* I’m so sorry if I make you feel that way. I try my best to please you (see WHY this girl irks me?) Dork: *looks at me* I know, give her a chance Me: WHAT THE…fine. I will. Angel, let’s compare our notes for the investigation. Dork: *smiling proudly* Thanks Me: I wasn’t doing this for you. I need to get a good mark and I’m not going to waste my breath fighting with useless people like you that just takes up space in this world Dork: *offended* HEY! Angel: Aww, you remind me of Sam from iCarly without the violent attacks. Me: *look at her surprised* ''You watch that show? Angel: *embarrassed* I’m sorry, I know I’m a useless person. Me: *all jubilant* I can’t deny that but I watch iCarly too! Angel: Seriously? Me: *nods crazily* You remind me of Carly but in a more negative way and I seriously hate you Angel: *smiling* Really? Dork: Then I’m Freddie! Me: Sure, you’re perfect for that. You’re highly desperate, pathetic and a sore loser who has a obsessive crush over Angel here and in the iCarly world, you’ll get hit by a taco truck! Dork: Sure, but after I start going out with the girl of my dreams and we do a lot of kissing Me: *freaked out* You break up with her though Dork: *shrugs* But we still kiss a lot Me: But in reality, if you get hit by a taco truck…chances are that you will die and I’ll be dancing on your grave Dork: *looks highly offended and thinks deeply* YOU’RE MEAN! Me: Thanks for the free compliment Angel: Thinking about it, if this was the iCarly world. *looking at me* You’ll have a humongous crush on Dork. Me: *smacks my forehead* NOOOOO! Dork: *looks at me with his face all red* Me: *screaming* NOOOOO Angel: *looking at me* So are you a Seddier or a Creddier? Me: *panicking* CREDDIE. CREDDIE. GO TO TOWN CREDDIE. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! ''This seriously disturbs me, it’s like a nightmare. Anyway, to clear any assumptions you would be making. I am a SEDDIER (and very proud to be one). The reason why I answered Creddie …well I was just completely confused on what she just said and when she asked if I was a Seddier or a Creddier…I was assuming she was asking it as Seddie as Dork and me while Creddie was her and Dork. Now, every time I see that dude’s face…it just brings me back to this terrifying day. '' I just want to say THANKS if you actually came this far instead of clicking back because obviously this is a very pointless and boring blog if I do say so myself (: So do you have any memories that you will be willing to share? If you do, comment below and if you are uncomfortable to do so but still would like to comment, you can reflect on my memories (does that even make sense?), I wouldn’t mind and it would be quite interesting to see what you thought about my weird reminiscences. THANKS FOR READING (and for commenting if you do) AND I HOPE I’M WELCOMED TO THIS FAMILY WITH A BIG HUG XD ChickenPieManiaLove ♥ ciao Category:Blog posts